<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Very Best Halloween by VaultOfMelkurMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994793">The Very Best Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress'>VaultOfMelkurMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Twissy, Pumpkins, The Vault (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor smuggles pumpkin carving and costumes into the vault despite Nardole catching him. Missy gets sharp things and fire, dressing up and cuddling with the Doctor while humans get murdered in a movie.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>“Blades and fire?” she said, meeting his eyes with absolute excitement as her hand ran along the handle of the blade. “Someone woke up feeling flirty today, I LIKE IT Doctor.”</p><p>“I thought it might be fun - to carve pumpkins, wasn't intended as foreplay,” he said, amused.</p><p>“Oh you ARE a tease,” she said, winking. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vault Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twissy Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Very Best Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's early for Halloween, but writing this made me feel a little better, so I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor had hidden the knife from Nardole successfully all day, acutely aware that it was in his desk drawer, almost positive that Nardole would somehow know - perhaps he was slightly magnetic and would be physically drawn to it. Still, the multiple pumpkins under his desk would not be quite so easy to bluff his way out of.</p><p>“Anything you need help with?” Nardole asked, his gaze accusatory yet again. </p><p>The Doctor wasn’t completely certain if he had discovered the pumpkins, or worse, the Dracula costume placed on top of the largest one - he had stashed them quickly under his desk and didn’t want to risk being caught carrying armfuls of Halloween paraphernalia..again. </p><p>He had been quite sure that Nardole wouldn't question the items HE asked him to buy. Sure Missy’s shopping list needed some form of scrutiny or requests such as ‘a vat of acid’ or ‘a Shetland pony’ could slip through, but not <em> his </em> simple Halloween items. </p><p>He had done his VERY best to act bored and a little tired, end of the day, three lectures done, marking a stack of essays on quantum mechanics - theoretical of course, but sometimes the student ideas would prompt some creativity within him and he needed motivation to work on the vault security. She really didn’t appear to be at all interested in leaving, but nothing was ever quite so black and white with her, so he wasn’t going to let it all slide. Besides, she seemed very relaxed in there - a little too much so, and without the technology she would normally have access to - he wasn’t going to risk her own safety. 90% of the vault security was on the exterior door - the mechanisms inside were actually his lowest priority, in reality if she wanted to leave it wouldn’t matter if he had an open door or the most advanced system in the cosmos - she would leave. So he worked on ensuring she was safe from any one of a million or more beings that would have cause to seek revenge on her. </p><p>He was glad when it started to get dark, a small leap in his hearts as he glanced out of his windows and could see costumes, students headed to parties and general sounds of joviality. He did enjoy earth holidays, and Missy loved this one too. She hadn’t been aware of the date since she had cannibalised her clock to make an impressive set of miniaturised tools, which he let her keep - until she used them to build a quantum fold gun. </p><p>She had been so proud when she demonstrated the gun, blowing a hole in the vault wall and excitedly telling the Doctor how she had made it, and wasn’t he impressed? She had done all this with only a clock. </p><p>The Doctor had stood beside her, staring into the wide open hole in the side of the vault, gently taking the gun from her hands and putting his arm around her as he walked her up to the containment field, activating it for their safety as the interior walls rapidly closed in until the room resembled the exterior dimensions. They remained there for four hours until Nardole walked in, emitting a screech while they both stood there, Missy smiling and the Doctor giving him an apologetic look. Missy eventually rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and started yawning in an exaggerated fashion until finally Nardole threw his hands in the air and shouted that they were both going to help him fix this disaster and that the Doctor should leave her in a room with normal dimensions as some kind of  punishment. </p><p>Missy had snapped her head up abruptly at that point, telling the Doctor she was quite interested in a punishment because of how very kinky it sounded. Nardole was disgusted, which had delighted Missy thoroughly.</p><p>The Doctor worked with Missy to restore the room that day - he wasn't prepared to leave her there alone until she had enough space that he was certain she wouldn't feel like the walls were closing in on her - especially as they actually had. </p><p>Finally, Nardole had stopped going on and on <em> and on </em>about it, but he had never stopped the looks of suspicion that kept getting cast the Doctor’s way for no reason at all.</p><p>The Doctor was annoyed by that because he was not conspiring with Missy.</p><p>Almost never. </p><p>Only some of the time. </p><p>Hardly daily. </p><p>The Doctor sat in his chair, book in hand, peering over the top of it as he waited and listened for the sound of the elevator doors closing. Feeling confident that Nardole had finally gone home, he dropped his book to the desk and excitedly jumped up from his chair and headed straight into his TARDIS. Everything was stashed close by - a transdimensional bag filled pumpkins, decorations and accessories, and his Dracula costume. He had worn this one before but it was a personal favourite - he did miss wearing capes sometimes. </p><p>Popping up a small mirror from his console, he carefully placed the plastic teeth in his mouth - not entirely comfortable, but they did look good and he knew Missy would thoroughly enjoy the surprise. Feeling quite proud of himself as he adjusted his cape, he tossed the bag over his shoulder, taking a knife in his hand as he walked out of this TARDIS, still contemplating where to stash the knife as costumes always lacked pockets…..</p><p>Nardole.</p><p>Nardole stood, arms folded and a very cross expression on his face. The Doctor opened his mouth to attempt to explain, but Nardole was giving him a look that suggested he was very done with Time Lord’s today, so he decided to choose the easy option. </p><p>“I can explain,” the Doctor said. </p><p>“Oh I’m sure you can - heading to the vault with a WEAPON!” Nardole said, holding his hand outstretched. </p><p>The Doctor placed the knife in Nardole’s hand and smiled. </p><p>“You are quite right Nardole, it was a step too far - the costumes are more than enough Halloween fun for Missy. Thank you, I was carried away.”</p><p>Nardole looked suspicious for a moment but then shook his head, waving the knife at the Doctor before heading to the door. </p><p>“You’ll be giving her long range missiles next!”</p><p>“If you remember, I did say no to that request only last week Nardole!” the Doctor called out after Nardole. </p><p>He stood, poised by his window, waiting until eventually, finally, Nardole left, walking across campus and heading toward the Mirror Maze. That was a good sign, Nardole always calmed down and found something to do when he headed in that direction and the Doctor turned, opening his desk drawer and pulling out his back up knife as well as a spoon, before heading out.</p><p>He was excited to see her reaction, he had to admit. It was always fun to share things like this with her, but she really did enjoy Halloween, especially as it was a socially acceptable time of year to watch movies where humans were murdered in, as she put it, ‘all manner of fun and creative ways.’</p><p>“I have surprises today! Multiple surprises! You’ll like this, cover your eyes,” he called, from outside.</p><p>He opened the door moments later to find her standing right in front of him, her hands over her eyes as she bounced up and down on her heels.</p><p>Realising he still hadn't effectively concealed the knife anywhere, he gave up and simply held it along with the spoon, in front of him. </p><p>“Ok, open your eyes!”</p><p>She dropped her hands away and her eyes widened and became instantly filled with joy at the sight of him, her focus quickly though, falling to the blade. </p><p>“<em> Doctor</em>,” she said, her voice low and coloured with something that gave the Doctor a slight chill. “Is it my birthday?”</p><p>“Halloween Missy! I thought we could carve pumpkins,” he said, walking into the room and placing the bag down and the blade on the table as he brought out the pumpkins and decorations. </p><p>She sat, watching the shiny, untarnished blade on her table, her eyes flitting up to him.</p><p>“Can I touch it?” she said, absently. </p><p>“The...ah, well, yes. Don’t tell Nardole. Also, tonight we will have naked flames! To light up the pumpkins!”</p><p>“Blades <em> and </em> fire?” she said, meeting his eyes with absolute excitement as her hand ran along the handle of the blade. “Someone woke up feeling flirty today, I <em> like it </em> Doctor.”</p><p>“I thought it might be fun - to carve pumpkins, wasn't intended as foreplay,” he said, amused.</p><p>“Oh you ARE a tease,” she said, winking. </p><p>He shook his head and smiled as he placed two pumpkins on the table, immediately realising the issue he had created with only one knife, but two felt riskier. He thought to himself, as he carefully sliced the top off of his pumpkin and handed the blade to Missy, that they would likely help each other, it would be teamwork. Missy had probably not carved pumpkins before, given that he had not been brave enough to hand her a blade before then, and he could impart all of his knowledge about the origins of Halloween. Nardole had fell asleep when he tried and the Doctor had been quite offended, until he had sat and made a meticulous selection of paper planes, throwing them at Nardole's head one by one until he woke, startled and very cross. </p><p>Missy sat cross legged on the chair, quickly slicing the top from hers and was happily scraping the inside with the knife before placing it between her teeth as she expertly scooped out inside with the spoon. He observed with amusement and a slight degree of caution, her possessiveness over the knife, but decided to roll with it for the time being - no point spoiling the mood with accusations of potential murders she might be planning in her head.</p><p>The Doctor let his focus slip to his own pumpkin as he worked on drawing zig zag lines where he intended to cut out the mouth, and triangle shapes for the eyes. His eyes flitted briefly to Missy, who was silent as she concentrated with absolute focus, the tip of her blade slicing into the flesh of the pumpkin the only sound inside the vault. </p><p>He frowned as she picked a second pumpkin from the bag and keeping the other turned away, began work again. He waited, intrigued to know what she was doing, until she finished, handing him the blade with a smile which faded into an excited glint as she kept hold as he tried to take it, locking eyes with him before finally letting go. He rolled his eyes, not playing along with her when it came to weaponry…..just in case she wasn’t joking.</p><p>He tried to focus, the blade proving much more difficult to work against the tough skin of the pumpkin than Missy made it look. Her sighs of boredom were becoming loud and dramatic and his patience began to wear thing quite quickly, but eventually he managed to finish the mouth before quickly making two triangle cut outs for the eyes which for some reason who failed to understand, were totally different sizes despite the fact that he had meticulously drawn them on. </p><p>He finished, placing his pumpkin on the table and turning it to face Missy. She smiled in sympathy at the jagged mess that just about resembled a very basic pumpkin face before turning her two around, revealing the most intricate and detailed pumpkin designs that the Doctor thought would even be possible. </p><p>“These….are quite…” the Doctor said, speechless as Missy smiled proudly in response “Cybermen - an entire fleet, and this, in the middle, I would not have thought it possible that anyone could make such a realistic depiction of a human suffering a Cyber conversion.”</p><p>“I must admit, this was a very exhilarating project! I am rather good with a blade, quite precise,” she said. “Do you….like the second one?”</p><p>“Ah….now this...is amazing. You and me, holding hands under two suns. Missy, this is…” he felt the urge to push his own quite inferior attempt off of the table at the sigh of her works of absolute art. “It’s brilliant.”</p><p>“Why thank you my dear Doctor,” she said, smiling proudly. </p><p>Missy’s eyes lit up as the Doctor placed candles inside the pumpkins and handed her a long metal lighter. She held it by it’s plastic handle and tested it, pressing the button and watching the flame appear from the end. After doing this multiple times, she laid back in her chair, turning sideways to drape her legs over the arm rest, her head tilted back as she held the lighter up above her, pressing the button and holding it down, watching the flame intently. </p><p>The Doctor gave her a moment, wanting her to be the one to light the pumpkins and voluntarily hand the lighter back, but the look of fascination and longing in her eyes as she gazed at the flame, told him that it would not happen anytime soon. </p><p>“If we light them, you can decide where to place them,” he said, his gaze never leaving her for a moment. </p><p>“Mmmm, yes, light them,” she said, blinking as she finally looked away from the flame. “Let’s put one on the TV and the others either side, that’ll be quite cosy.”</p><p>She swung her legs down and turned, sitting up briefly, the flame staying lit as she leaned forwards, lighting each pumpkin in turn. </p><p>“I will need that back Missy,” he said, somewhat apologetically. </p><p>“Spoilsport,” she said, pouting. “I want to play with it while we watch a scary movie.”</p><p>“Ok,” he said, unable to resist her eagerness. “But I am taking it with me, it’s just for tonight.”</p><p>“Wonderful!” she said, jumping up to her feet with a clap of her hands before picking up the pumpkin depicting the two of them, before walking over to the TV, carefully moving so that the flame did not extinguish. She placed it on top of the TV with a delighted smile, turning to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Movie time!”</p><p>A warmth passed between them - a flash of love moving from her mind to his that he returned immediately with his own. They picked up one of the remaining pumpkins each and placed them either side of the TV before she laughed happily. </p><p>“Shaun of the Dead!”</p><p>“Ah, well, I did object to that suggestion when we were discussing our Christmas festive schedule, so why not?” he said, before glancing at her and realising she suddenly and quite abruptly looked quite sad.</p><p>“We have sharp things and fire and a movie with lots of murder, what could you possibly be sad about?”</p><p>“Do I get a costume too?” she said, looking genuinely quite upset.</p><p>“Of course!” he said, grabbing the bag and pulling out a neatly folded pile of clothes. “Vampiress - comes with corset AND a cape, we will coordinate beautifully!”</p><p>Missy lit up with joy, utterly delighted as she grabbed the costume, calling out to the Doctor to put up the decorations as she ran to the bathroom to apply her makeup. </p><p>The Doctor smiled as he busied himself, placing strings of cardboard skeletons and stretching out large masses of fake cobwebs, situating them around her bed and close to the sofa in front of the TV, ensuring they were easily visible, given the expansive room. She soon returned, spinning around as she crossed the room, her arm raised, holding her cape in front of her face as she peered over it, revealing a small trail of fake blood extending from the corner of her mouth and applied to the vampire teeth that seemed to fit her far more comfortably than his did. He decided she simply was far more versed in disguises than he was and mused how comfortable she always had been, even wearing a disguise for great lengths of time. He really should have brought her costumes decades ago. </p><p>She giggled as she dropped to the couch, cuddling up immediately. The couch was his recent acquisition due to Missy ending up sitting on his lap because the chairs weren’t ‘helpful for cuddling’ and really did leave him aching after a full length movie. She had adored it, taking it as an offer to cuddle far more often. He had to admit, he wasn’t exactly objecting. </p><p>The movie involved a great deal of happiness as Missy laughed throughout, clapping as humans were killed and slapping the Doctor and telling him to shush whenever he began attempting to relay the story of a zombie planet he once visited and how they really were not remotely interested in biting people.</p><p>At the end, she declared Don’t Stop Me Now as her new favourite song, and said if she was carrying out an exciting plan that would be her soundtrack because of all the fun killing at the end. </p><p>“Plan’s don’t have to be bad Missy! Think of all the fun plans you could make, enjoying yourself in non lethal ways!” </p><p>“Well what’s exciting about <em> that</em>?” she said, looking quite disgusted at the mere suggestion.</p><p>He laughed, shaking his head. </p><p>“Trick or Treating would be nice,” she said with a sigh. “Especially since you decided I couldn’t live on a diet of jelly babies anymore.”</p><p>“I am not apologising for that Missy, you constantly had a stomach ache. We can’t trick or treat, it would get tiring to keep opening and closing the vault door.</p><p>“<em>Well </em> then, if you won’t give me a treat you will have to pay,” she said, casting him a half amused, half evil look. </p><p>He laughed, the frowned as he contemplated the utterly evil look she did indeed wear. </p><p>“Evil vindictive revenge...or...we could always just kiss,” he said.</p><p>“Oh that will do, almost as fun as evil,” she said, her hand stroking his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him. </p><p>He returned her kiss, his black cape falling over them both as he cupped the back of her head, kissing deeply. </p><p>“See Doctor,” she whispered, as she inched back momentarily. “Blades and fire ARE foreplay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>